


Burn together

by WandererS



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dragon Sickness, During The Hobbit, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererS/pseuds/WandererS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se la cosa finirà tra le fiamme, allora bruceremo tutti insieme"</p>
<p>Bilbo e Thorin si separano dal reato della compagnia per sfuggire alle attenzioni di Smaug, ma Thorin viene colto all'improvviso dalla "dragon sickness" e Bilbo si ritrova con le spalle al muro. La situazione prende un risvolto inaspettato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn together

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la nona edizione del P0rnfest, prompt: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Scudodiquercia, 'And if we should die tonight, then we should all die together' angst, non è mai troppo tardi.  
> In corsivo citazioni dal film "Lo Hobbit - La desolazione di Smaug"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bilbo si gettò oltre la soglia di una porta, piccola a confronto delle enormi arcate di ingresso alle sale dei re, e si appoggiò alla fredda parete di pietra, ansimando pesantemente per la fatica della corsa. Pochi secondi più tardi comparve Thorin, la spada sguainata.

«Balin non si vede, deve essere rimasto indietro a proteggerci le spalle da Smaug, e forse ha perso le nostre tracce. Poco male, ci ritroveremo con lui e gli altri alle fucine.»

Solo allora parve accorgersi dello stato del suo compagno, che aveva il fiato grosso e si teneva il fianco con una mano, quasi piegato in due.

Avevano corso per quelle che parevano ore, sdrucciolando su pile di monete lucenti e schivando le attenzioni roventi del drago.

Thorin squadrò Bilbo con malcelata disapprovazione, e parve prendere una decisione.

«Possiamo riposarci dieci minuti. Le fucine non sono lontane, abbiamo preso la strada più breve. E poi, quel tuo respiro pesante ci attirerebbe Smaug alle calcagna in un attimo, se ci avvicinassimo.»

Quella stanza era piccola, polverosa. Nessun tesoro in vista, nemmeno una moneta, solamente dei grossi sacchi di tela grezza abbandonati in un angolo ad ammuffire.

Bilbo annuì e alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo sulla figura inquieta che camminava avanti e indietro in quello spazio ristretto come un leone in gabbia, lanciandogli ogni tanto sguardi di fuoco.

Quel nuovo Thorin gli faceva paura.

Non che fosse mai stato un nano affabile, ma mai prima di quel giorno gli aveva visto lampeggiare negli occhi scuri un tale sguardo di crudele cupidigia e di sospetto.

Sentiva ancora sul petto il tocco lieve ma letale di Orcrist, che poche ore prima Thorin gli aveva puntato contronel domandargli dell'Arkengemma. Nella sua mente risuonarono le parole del drago, suadenti...

_Ti stanno usando, ladro nell'ombra, tu non sei altro che un mezzo per uno scopo... Il codardo Scudodiquercia ha pesato il valore della tua vita e ha scoperto che non vale nulla..._

Scosse la testa con vigore, cercando di scacciare quei sibili velenosi dalla sua mente.

I draghi sono mentitori, ingannatori per natura. Smaug voleva manipolarlo distorcendo la verità, era chiaro.

Bilbo ripensò al Thorin coraggioso, temerario, al Thorin che guidava e difendeva i suoi compagni a costo della vita, al Thorin che si ergeva senza paura davanti ad un drago sputafuoco e lo insultava chiamandolo “verme” e “lumacone”.

Era quel Thorin che aveva scelto di seguire.

Bilbo era un semplice hobbit della Contea, e nella Contea non c'erano re, né avventure, né draghi, né immensi tesori. Spesso, durante quello strano viaggio, aveva sentito nostalgia di casa, della sua poltrona, delle sue comodità, della sua pace, eppure non riusciva a pentirsi di essere partito per quell'avventura.

Aveva fatto la sua scelta.

Aveva scelto di seguire un re tanto temerario da sfidare un drago fianco a fianco con i suoi compagni.

_Se la cosa finirà tra le fiamme, allora bruceremo tutti insieme._

La voce di Thorin risuonò dentro di lui e Bilbo si sentì assurdamente orgoglioso di far parte di quella compagnia, nonostante il terrore che gli serrava le viscere.

Il lieve sorriso suscitato da quel pensiero gli morì sulle labbra  quando v ide Thorin volgersi verso di lui con la spada levata, una luce di follia nello sguardo.

«T... Thorin?»

«Allora, scassinatore... Hai trovato l'Arkengemma?»

«No!»

Il nano si avvicinava sempre di più, Orcrist gli graffiava il petto attraverso la camicia sottile, Bilbo era spinto sempre più contro la pietra gelida e una nota di panico si insinuò nella sua voce.

«No, no, certo che no! Se l'avessi trovata te l'avrei consegnata, Thorin, non dubitare!»

«Scassinatore... Ladro...»

Gli parve di scorgere negli occhi sospettosi di Thorin un lampo giallo, come un riflesso d'oro. Preso dal panico, mosse d'istinto la mano verso la tasca sinistra: il suo anello magico avrebbe potuto essergli d'aiuto, anche se non era sicuro che gli avrebbe evitato di essere infilzato, questa volta.

«Fermo!»

La punta della spada ora gli premeva sulla gola e Bilbo, il mento sollevato nel tentativo di tenere a distanza l'arma, sentì che Thorin armeggiava con la sua cintura.

«Credevi davvero di avere una possibilità contro di me armato di quel misero coltello?»

Pungolo, assieme al resto della sua cintura, cadde sulla pietra risuonando con clangore.

Bilbo sentiva nella tasca della giubba il peso dell'Arkengemma, e temeva fosse solo questione di tempo prima che Thorin la trovasse. Quella pietra sembrava condurlo lentamente ma inesorabilmente alla pazzia, come avvelenando la sua mente, e gli parve di udire di nuovo le parole compiaciute del drago.

_Sono quasi tentato di fartela prendere, fosse solo per vedere Scudodiquercia che soffre, osservare come lo distrugge, osservare come corrompe il suo cuore e lo porta alla pazzia..._

Non doveva permettere che accadesse. Fece l'unica cosa che gli parve sensata: si tolse la giubba e la gettò lontano sul pavimento, a formare un fagotto polveroso.

Thorin parve stupito, disorientato da quel gesto illogico. Socchiuse gli occhi con sospetto, abbassò la spada e la poggiò di piatto sul petto di Bilbo, schiacciandolo contro la parete con il suo peso, e lo baciò.

Fu un bacio rude, non ci fu niente di gentile o delicato in quelle labbra calde e bramose, nella lingua umida che si infilò prepotentemente nella sua bocca. La barba ispida di Thorin gli irritava la pelle delle guance e del mento, il gelido acciaio di Orcrist separava i loro petti.

Era una situazione così sbagliata, così assurda, con il sospetto e la tensione aleggianti fra di loro, un drago poco lontano, degli amici ad aspettarli per una battaglia, la prospettiva della morte imminente a incombere su di loro... Sarebbero potuti bruciare entrambi quella notte. E l'indomani sarebbe stato troppo tardi. E non ci sarebbe stato, per loro, un domani.

La mano di Bilbo affondò tra i folti capelli scuri di Thorin, piegando il suo viso ad un'angolatura migliore, e lui rispose al bacio con energia. La sua bocca si aprì ad accogliere quel sapore insolito ma stranamente piacevole, la sua lingua assaggiò le labbra di lui e titillò l'ispida barba bruna.

Una mano di Thorin lo afferrò rudemente al lato del collo, mentre l'altra, abbandonata la spada da un lato con un movimento frettoloso che aveva tracciato una sottile linea rossa sul suo pettorale sinistro, era scesa ad armeggiare con le sue braghe già lasche. Un impaziente strattone e Bilbo si ritrovò in mutandoni di tela, le dita di Thorin già sul suo sesso. Bastarono pochi, rapidi movimenti perché si facesse duro. La mano di Bilbo guidò quella del nano a trovare l'angolazione perfetta e poi lui si abbandonò contro il muro, ansimante di piacere, mentre i movimenti si facevano più rapidi e le labbra di Thorin tracciavano linee di fuoco sul suo collo. Sentiva un calore diffondersi sulla pelle, invadere il basso ventre, al contatto con il corpo bollente di Thorin che premeva contro il suo.

Infine Thorin strinse ancora e accelerò i movimenti, portandolo al culmine, e Bilbo venne nella sua mano. Incontrò il suo sguardo eccitato, posò gli occhi su quelle labbra ormai rosse e umide, acutamente consapevole dell'erezione di lui che premeva contro la sua coscia, e d'impulso gli afferrò la mano, portandosela alla bocca. Esitante, gli occhi fissi in quelli di lui, passò la lingua sul palmo della sua mano, saggiando i loro sapori mescolati in uno, il seme di Bilbo e il sudore di Thorin, il sapore della sua pelle... Incoraggiato da uno sguardo sorpreso ma affatto dispiaciuto, proseguì leccando e succhiando le dita una ad una, fino a che non ebbe gustato e ripulito ogni loro umore. Piegò il viso di Thorin in un bacio breve ma intenso, come a voler assaporare ancora il suo respiro, e poi si inginocchiò davanti al suo re.

Gli abbassò le braghe e poi la biancheria con movimenti lenti quanto una tortura. Sfiorò con la mano il ciuffo di peli scuri, seguì la linea sporgente dell'osso fino all'anca per poi ridiscendere lungo la curva della natica. Nell'udire un gemito di frustrazione alzò lo sguardo, cercando di trattenere un sorriso, e finalmente avvicinò la bocca al membro di lui. Leccò voluttuoso tutta la sua lunghezza, indugiando appena sulla punta, e infine lo prese in bocca e succhiò, gli occhi incatenati a quelli di Thorin. Dopo qualche istante un fiotto caldo gli esplose in bocca e vide sopra di lui una schiena inarcata, una bocca che gemeva di piacere.

«Bilbo... ah!»

L'istante successivo due braccia possenti lo risollevavano da terra e lo conducevano verso un angolo della stanza quasi con tenerezza, adagiandolo su un sacco di tela che emise uno sbuffo di polvere sprofondando sotto il suo peso. Sentì che Thorin si lasciava cadere accanto a lui e si adagiò contro il suo corpo ancora bollente.

_Brucerete..._

Forse andrà così, come ha predetto il drago, forse tutto finirà tra le fiamme...

Ma loro erano già bruciati.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
